Immortal Wolf!
by Regin
Summary: As the story goes NM it's not just wolves and vampires that haunt forks and one La push wolf knows this she's annoying, smart and astonishingly beautiful and ready to take on the world. She is Jadence Sara-Hana Black the older half-sister of Jacob Black and this is the her story of how she found the one person to love that she never really wanted. JasperXOC Disclaimer:NOT MINE
1. Chapter 1

"Immortal Wolf"

Chapter 1**  
**

HORN!

"SHIT!"

THUMP

" Time to get up little brother schools calling" I said watching in amusement as he tangled in the bed sheets flopping on the floor like fish without water swearing and huffing in irritation finally removing the tangled sheet over his head his dark brown eyes glaring fiercely at me only amused me more and my grin only seemed to irritate him more.

"what the hell was that!" Jake shouted pointing to the little device in my hand

"this is **air horn** it is a device designed to create an extremely loud noise. It is usually composed of a pressurized air source coupled to a horn through a valve which allows the device to be turned on and off, I thought it be useful to use as an alarm clock since you always seem find so difficult to wake up in the mornings" cocking his side like a confused puppy

"Wha...we...where the hell did you get that"

"eBay" saying simply pausing for a moment taking in the sputtering face of my adorable baby brother irritating him I found always seemed to entertain me, especially when it came to his little love, Miss Isabella Swan who seemed to have "Damsel in distress" tattooed on her forehead especially around the carnivorous beasts that roamed around forks, then having deal with a bunch of horny teenage wolves running around naked in La Push seemed to be normal thing in this town that as well as the on going love triangle between Miss Bella the sparkling fairy and my baby brother it was definitely something out of those daytime soap opera shaking my head of those thoughts focusing on my yawning little brother.

"Now pup get dressed and make your self presentable, how else are you get in the pants of our resident accident prone Miss Swan" hearing a choking sound as a reply turning on my heel walking out the door missing the pillow projectile thrown at my head "you missed pup" smiling at the frustrated sound walking to the kitchen

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Jade" he said reading the newspaper heading straight to the stove since it was my turn to make breakfast making the usual:eggs, toast, sausages,bacon, pancakes and fresh Orange juice setting it down on the table and pulling up a chair and reading the newspaper while eating hearing the old rusted pipes of the shower running looking at the paper various gossip columns, interesting stuff for sale news of people missing caught my eye attacks in the Seattle area claims of vicious animals roaming around the city attacking people no bodies recovered cocking a brow and looking at my dad.

"the attacks seems to be increasing" I said dad nodded his head agreeing with me

"Yes they are, I have talked to the others about this decided secure the area around the reserve more tightly, since we seem to be having increase of cold ones entering the area now and the pack seems to grown as well with two more members" he said worriedly shaking his black shaggy hair his face frowned thinking "there are signs indicating that we may have more pack members in this generation then we have the last hundred years" Wow that was differently something to be worried about, having Sam as the temp alpha was differently going to rub shoulders with Jake when he shifts, as the Blacks have always led the pack, have always been natural alphas.

"How's Samuel handling it" I asked

"He seems to be doing alright so far with the extra members but he still has trouble maintaining some control the whole Leah and Emily fiasco certainly didn't help smooth out the transition" he said wrinkling his forehead in thought

Ah yes, having La Push's resident bitch _even if I was more deserving of the title _ex-boyfriend imprint on her cousin certainly went well dating Emily just after he dumped Leah was not exactly subtle but high on entertainment value for me personally who needs Television when you have your own real life supernatural mini-drama series playing out here, compelling stuff.

"Then having to deal with Charlie s daughter dating that Cullen boy" he said his face pulling in disgust and worry for Miss swan which reminded me.

"Oh that reminds me" pulling the items of my jacket pocket that looked like native American bracelets handling over to dad "I thought these may come in handy, a witch friend from Louisiana spell these ensuring me are 100% full proof of any mental intrusion from the mind reader" that little fairy always seemed to be the topic of discussion during the council meetings his annoying little habit of reading minds always seem to set everyone off he was the most disliked vampire from the Cullen coven even more so now since he was dating Miss swan.

"Thank you Jade" taking the bracelets sighing in relief "these will certainly put everyone at ease having to deal with vampires is one thing but having to deal with one who has annoying habit of reading peoples thoughts is another" a moment of silence played out hearing the rusted pipes of the shower turn off.

"Are you done pleasuring your self Jacob time to eat!" chuckling at the large bang and yelp heard from the bathroom dad trying to give me a look of disapproval but his lips twitching in a smile.

"you've got to stop torturing your little brother he has enough trouble dealing with Charlie s kid and that Cullen boy, having his sadistic sister playing him is going to give him a complex" he said trying to look serious, batting my eyes innocently at him

"but daddy it's my right as his sister to embarrass the little pup as much as humanly possible how else is he going to get a girlfriend, loose his virginity in some drunken one night stand or that strip club I plan on taking him when he turns eighteen nothing says experience then hooking a 50 dollar bill on a strippers g-string" I said looking at dad who was chocking on his coffee groaning in displeasure.

"I think I liked it better when I thought you were my innocent little girl who used to always play with dolls and have tea parties with her invisible friends" he said reminiscing on the good old days giving him a look of disbelief I scoffed

"Dad that was Jacob I spent most of my time wondering where babies came from, designing brilliant schemes to use on people and gathering awesome black male material on everyone which reminds me I wonder if still have that picture of Jacob playing dress up in Rachel's old princess outfit that will differently impress his lady love" I said smiling at the thought dad shook his head and gave me a look of resign

"You are a cruel, cruel girl daughter of mine" he said sighing giving me a look of affection

"Hey they don't call me the "Black Devil" for nothing" I said which was true I certainly gained a reputation here in our rainy town for being the biggest and bad est pain in the ass who was quick on the uptake and not afraid kick a man's ego when he's down figuratively and literally causing as much chaos as possible in this crazy town it didn't seem to stop people from liking me, like last weeks stunt stealing Charlie s cop car and going around town promoting gay awareness and the different products to use when having safe sex and toys available, scaring the young minds of forks always seemed to favorite past time, dad gave me a knowing look at what I was thinking about.

"I still can't believe you stole Charlie s car your lucky he didn't write you up for that little stunt you pulled" he said giving a look of bemusement I of course was offended

"Hey the old man loved it, he looked like he needed a good laugh ever since his estranged daughter came back things in this town seemed hyped up with supes to the max, then having his daughter dating that fairy he's already getting premature grey hairs and the man's not even fifty yet" I said trying to defend my reasoning

"Yes, Bella seems to be a magnet for attracting the wrong kind of attention" he said linking his fingers putting a serious face "I am concerned that her time with the Cullen's that sooner or later she will ask to be changed if she hasn't already, though the treaty does not allow it there are ways of getting around it, this will break Jake's heart he's been in love with her since they where children" he said sadness in his voice

"If that does happen I have no issue breaking her, the girl is fragile and naive at best to tell you the truth I have never really liked her to begin with she's easy to manipulate and seems far to dependent on the Cullen's for everything I have a feeling that boyfriend of hers will be the one to break it off soon relationships between mortals and immortals rarely ever work" I said in a hard voice giving him a look of how serious I was and how protective I was of my baby brother dad just gave me nod he knew my feelings never steered me wrong

"when it does happen knowing Jacob he will try to comfort her and Bella will leech on Jacob and take advantage of his kind heart" I said staring at dad in a sad acceptance of the events that where about to occur my feeling was strong that something big was about to happen not just my brothers broken heart but something bigger was coming along the way we had to be prepared hearing the sound of foot steps turning my head to face to Jacob who had a bright smile on his face seemed to be dimming for the last couple of months.

"what's for breakfast?"

* * *

**Authors note:** I am not much of writer I thought I give it a shot I don't know how long I'm going to write because honestly I'm not much of writer but here it is oh and if there any betas that can help me with my god awful story then send me an email it will be greatly appreciated later. - **R**


	2. Chapter 2

"Immortal Wolf!"

Chapter 2

"You know I don't remember being a teenager to be so angsty" I said enjoying a well deserved fudge Popsicle moaning as it melted in my mouth _so goooood _

"Of course you don't dear you were an old woman by the time you reached fifteen" said Mrs Esmeralda Webber or my friend/slash/enemy/slash/person-to-talk-to-when-expressing-ones-feelings-or-thoughts, the woman is sixty-five years old and she is pretty spry for someone her age she been living in forks the better part for 40 years, proprietor of "SAGE" for 30 years a little specialty shop that sold various teas, herbal remedies, bath oils, soaps and all that "magic voodoo hocus-pocus" that the locals like to call it but it didn't seem to deter her business she even encouraged the rumors of her being a witch, "Wicked Witch Webb" what she was called to everyone who knew her or those that really knew her she was a supplier for what little supernatural creatures that lived here in forks and around the Washington state.

Apparently she was some Romanian gypsy's daughter who caused quite a scandal involving some rich lord's married son had an steamy affair with, lasted for six months until the wife discovered them in their bedroom which consequently was the same time the husband found her making-out in the bedroom doorway with his elder brother so she was let go and paid to keep her silence and used that money to travel the world until she met her husband Jonathan Webber which how she tells it _" was a passionate relationship involving violence,blood, tears and incredible make up sex" _there's was an interesting one he was a scarily quiet, studious and intelligent man who was into reading while his wife was happy go lucky woman who enjoyed making little kids suffer and parents cough up a little extra cash when they got to annoying, but some how it worked.

It was quite funny how naive the Cullen's really were of the supernatural community that existed here in forks even at the high school they attended were completely unaware there were moon-changers, witches, elves even a phantom went to school with them, but that didn't seem to bother the rest us the Cullen coven or "Sullen Coven" as some of us like to kick around with became one the most entertaining thing in forks since the arrival of Isa-clumsy and the eventual relationship between her and Ed-weirdo, Becky one of the Moon-changers couldn't help but comment about how Edward was the epitome of a 1900's version of a stereotypical teenager playing angsty music, per versing on young teenage girls bedroom windows and playing up the "woe-is-me-I-am-a-vampire" bullshit, I couldn't help but laugh and agree when she told me about the cafeteria incident when he was explaining to Isabella how he was a vampire, how he was dangerous that she should stay far away from him, how he couldn't be friends with her, how they couldn't be together Blah blah blah a typical response from a eternally-teen vamp who clearly had never gotten laid, Becky and the others even agreed he and Isabella certainly took the leading rolls for angsty teenage virgins out of some Shakespearean play to a whole new level.

"Hey! I am not old, I'm just more mature and refined than those of my typical age group, the bottom feeders in school were hardly articulate when it came to pithy comments about the social stereotype hierarchy of high school and why "OMG" was clearly not even a word" I said trying to plead my case that high school was not a place where you can actually have an intelligent conversation with the simple minded creatures that stalked the halls even the teachers where just as limited in there thinking process as there students, the thing with small towns is where ever you go you always have someone in your face asking personal questions, insulting you every chance they get, right down to the clothes your wear, how much you weigh and how much money you have, it was a vicious never ending cycle of popularity contests between the Susie home makers of apple pies and pig skins with the dreads of non-conformists who always seemed to have a violent approach to protest how they hate the world and seemed to always be just as hypocritical as their counterparts where being "different" didn't really "differ" all that much just their color coordination.

Esma just looked at me and quirked a eyebrow at me giving me the "yeah right" look that she always seemed to be good at giving when I always went into one of my rant modes I just pouted and continued eating my treat silently ignoring her gaze.

"Clearly at your age it doesn't seem to matter that you act like child going around town putting up posters of different size and brand of tampons on shop windows, hanging up peoples underwear on power lines, freeing animals from the refuge cause you thought that they were using them as meat from your favorite hamburger place or last years fourth of July fiasco that for some reason no one wants to talk about and in this town full of busybodies that's saying something, you must of done something pretty evil for them not to say anything hell even the quilting ladies wont even talk about it when I asked they changed the subject so fast I thought they get whiplash and those biddies always have got something to nag about dammit" she said given me a pointed expression at my innocent look I batted my eyelashes didn't seemed fool her.

"All I can say is you had to be there to see it" pausing for a effect grinning at her widely "It was legendary" reminiscing on all the good pranks I've done always seem to bring in one of my giggly-girly-evil-laugh moments as Esma like to call it she sent me and unimpressed brow.

"Uhuh...well anyways what's going on with Cullen coven these days haven't heard a peep from them in a while" she said stacking jars of what looked like eye of newts eww...

"Ahh well let's see the illustrious "Sullen Cullen's" left town and looks like Ed-weirdo and Isa-clumsy have broken up, apparently the douche-ward left the girl in the woods somewhere in the freezing cold for hours and they sent a whole search party to find the girl Samuel was the one to find her, he said she was close death she was practically catatonic and kept saying "he left,he left" you should have seen Charlie man he was pissed what Fuck-ward did to his kid hell even dad and Harry were going on about "If the leech ever came back the pack will roast him in a bonfire and piss on his ashes" dad was a bit shocked that the Leech doctor allowed this to happen though, but then again that guy always seemed to play favorites when it comes to that Golden Child of his" I said frowning at thought how this whole incident was gonna cause some major waves with the town, the pack and especially Jacob the kid was coming close his time to phase soon and having his lady love hurt and left so badly was going make him even more aggressive in his chance to pursue her.

"You kids these days always resorting to something as dramatic as killing yourselves when some dick leaves you, hell if the idiot vampire couldn't handle a relationship with a mortal than he shouldn't have bothered at all to begin with" she said with tone disbelief at the stupidity of Fuck-wards actions.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what can you do the coven seems to be filled with a bunch of idiots who have no common sense at all their involvement with a human would cause unnecessary attention from those Italian bastards the Volturi" I said Esma just rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"God that's the last thing we need from those Itai pricks snooping around here they should have just killed the girl or turned her when she found about their existence, I know it would have upset Charlie but in all seriousness his girl is more trouble then she's worth" displaying her annoyance by slamming her fist on the counter bench

"Yeah the unfortunate side-effect is they probably wouldn't have turned her those veggie-vamp do gooders have a treaty with the Pack that can't be broke since my great-great-greatest Ephraim Black ruled that as long as they don't take a bite out of any humans or cross the boundary between La Push and Forks they can live here with out the cause for war between us but that doesn't mean to say there other ways to ensure she is turned" Esma just shook her head in disappointment crossing my hands on my chest I leaned back on my chair having put my legs on the counter I looked up the ceiling in thought.

"Not that it would matter really the Pack is strong but not strong enough to even attempt taking out seven vampires three of them having abilities a reader a seer and a empath that is rumored to have had some involvement in the southern vampire wars" I sighed feeling more tired than ever I continued on.

"What's even worse is the trouble they left behind, some a red headed vamp has been checking out perimeter around La Push lately the Pack have been having some difficulty in killing her when ever they get close enough to attack her she always seem to always find a way to escape, that may be her ability she's good but nobodies that good" closing my eyes I could almost feel a headache coming on taking a deep breath I let out looked at Esma seriously

"Which makes me think there might be a connection between the recent serial killings going on in Seattle lately and this damn cuntpire that seems be popping up around the area recently has something to do with it" Esma looked at me with a hard look her mouth in a thin line she was angry no she was pissed off.

"Bloody golden-eyed-animal-humpers they leave all this mess behind and expect it to disappear just like that seriously is all that animal blood messing there heads or something if what your saying is true we may have one vengeful vampire on our hands I mean the only way you could possibly make a vampire that mad is if you killed it's mate and even the Cullen's wouldn't be that stupid, killing one's mate is practically a death sentence if you don't kill the other half" giving me a complete look of disbelief and "What-the-fuck-are-they-idiots" expression leaning forward interlocking my fingers resting my head on them I narrowed my eyes at her of the seriousness of the situation and spoke in voice usually reserved for a oncoming fight.

"Well if that's the case we might have to start rallying up the troops"

* * *

**Authors note:** that is all I can think about at the moment I might change it don't know and sorry beforehand if their any spelling mistakes at all well enjoy. - **R**


End file.
